Nellie Veitenheimer
Nellie Veitenheimer was a contestant on The Glee Project. She was eliminated during episode 7, which was Theatricality. About Nellie has been performing for eight years and is a vocalist for a local swing band, where she is the youngest member by 20 years. Aside from singing, she also plays piano and guitar, and she writes her own original songs. She works as a barista, and her favorite performance space is in a small, cozy coffee shop. Nellie has a strong love for the arts, especially photography, and can often be seen at photo shoots on her weekends off. Nellie was discovered for''The Glee Project'' through an online video submission. Trivia *Her older sister, Jamie, died in January of 2001 after being given a lethal dose of medication for depression and ended up in a coma before being taken off life support.Source *Along with her 2 older brothers, she is adopted. Source *She is half Korean, half Caucasian. (Her brothers are both fully Caucasian and her late sister is fully Korean.) *Like her older sister Jamie, she suffered with depression. Source *She began singing at the age of 8. *She auditioned for the the X-Factor, but did not make it. Simon Cowell, however, said yes. *She worked at Starbucks before getting into The Glee Project. Source *Her favorite Glee characters are Puck and Santana. Source *During The Glee Project, she is closest to Michael and Blake, but since then she has become close with a lot of the other contenders. Source *She is a Starkid. *Cameron, Lindsay, and Hannah were her favorite season one contenders. *Klaine is her favorite Glee ship. Source *Her favorite bands include Coldplay and Vampire Weekend. *She has a tattoo on her foot. *Her favorite movie is Dirty Dancing. *Her favorite musical is Memphis. Source *She is an introvert. *She loves photography and art. *She quit her dance class because of the dress she would have had to wear. She called it "the shortest thing ever," a "glorified tank-top" and "Pink, Pink, and more Pink". *She's straight, but doesn't mind if people are mistaken about her sexual orientation. *Her favorite Harry Potter book is the Goblet of Fire. *Her favorite Harry Potter characters are Hermione and Ron. She ships them. *She has a cat that is as big as Lord Tubbington. *She would want to work with Darren Criss. *She plays piano and guitar. *She admits that being sexy makes her uncomfortable. *She thinks being sexy is overrated. She thinks appearance doesn't matter and people shouldn't worry about it. She thinks it's important to be yourself and be comfortable with who you are. *She thought that the song, Milkshake, was really about a milkshake. *Her favorite Glee performance was Umbrella/Singing in the Rain. *Although being nervous she overcame her emotions and was the first to be called back during Sexuality week. *She lived on Tyler and Abraham's couch in LA before moving in with Lily and Aylin, where she lives now. *She played basketball in 5th grade, 8th grade, and senior year. *Her favorite artist is Regina Spektor. *Her favorite TV shows are New Girl and Modern Family. *Her favorite books are Ender's Game ''and ''The Stand. *Admitted to being insecure about the way she looked during Fearlessness week. *Has never had sex before. Has also never seen a guy naked (as told in Sexuality) *Her biggest weakness is confidence, and despite her efforts to be confident she receives the roles and notes that make it harder such as her sexy moves and clothes in Sexuality, the swimsuit in Fearlessness, and her role as Britney Spears in Theatricality. *She used to have long hair, but when her boyfriend and her broke up, she cut a lot of it off because he said he liked her hair long. She tweeted that she is now trying to grow it out. *The first concert she went to was Kenney Chesney and Rascall Flatts. Source *Every week in the competition, Nellie achieved a different level of success in the overall verdict (as displayed in her progress table below). *She wrote more about her goodbye on Tumblr: "something i wish was included in the goodbye: story time first: we were all in our little outdoor area, and someone outside of set was drunk screaming. So I proceeded to howl like a wolf, obviously. and it became a sort of an inside joke because apparently my mouth goes all crooked and its really ridiculous/amazing. so i walked out of the choir room after the goodbyes, and the door shut behind me. and i felt like i was going to melt all over the floor. but instead i let out a long “aaaaaaaaah-ooooooooooo!” and everyone in the choir room howled back. and it was pretty much my favorite moment ever. (and if anyone from the show sees this i’ll probably get in trouble because i’m not supposed to share things that didn’t make it onto the show. but i don’t really care at this point because its not even a big thing. it was just really special for me. so there.)" *Nellie has flown with the US Air Force Thunderbirds on the 21th of july 2012, and sang the national anthem.Video *She recently gave up eating red meat. *She is very highly speculated to win the fan favorite for the second season. *Dani posted a video on her YouTube account of her and Nellie singing "We Found Love." *In the video of "We Found Love", Dani and Nellie made, Dani wrote her name wrong. She wrote Vietenheimer instead of Veitenheimer, even in the tags. Nellie replied to this with the words: "DANI, DAMMIT YOU SPELLED﻿ MY NAME WRONG". *Her favourite Pokémon game is Pokémon Yellow.